TimeStretch
by Tripl
Summary: Avery Grimadli is anything but normal; he is a very powerful wizard and not to mention a WhiteLighter. So, what happens when his life gets intertwined with Harry Potters? When instead of one prophecy there was two, ensuring that they would cross paths. While maintaining his true identity hidden, he must help Harry and the Trio defeat the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. (Charmed)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter which was written by, JK Rowling . I also not own Charmed which was written by, Constance M. Burge.

**TIMESTRETCH**

The Grimaldi's were proud to say that they were anything but normal. They lived in a Manor right outside of downtown San Francisco. To them the word normal didn't exist, if anything in their day seemed normal they knew something was wrong. As if fighting demons and teaching at a magical school gave them days off let alone did it give them a sense of normality.

Mrs. Paige Grimaldi was the director of Magic School an institution of magic created by a council to help children with magical powers; not to mention she was a very powerful witch. She was thin, tall with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Mr. Maximilian Grimaldi was a successful partner for retail export enterprises and also helped his wife at Magic School. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, with brown hair and piercing green eyes. The Grimaldi's had twins a daughter named Charlotte who was very much like her mother in every sense with the exception of the piercing green eyes which she inherited from her father. Their son couldn't be more different he had exceptionally straight brown hair which he always had in a medium long length and radiant plum eyes, which many confused for gray eyes. One thing the twins had in common was the fact they both possessed their mothers magical powers.

So it to came to a surprise to both Max and Paige when their twins got a letter in the mail a few days before their 11th birthday from a school called Hollywood Heights School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were magical but not in the sense in which the letter suggested they were. They possessed powers that were passed down from their mothers lineage, but the kind of witch she was involved potions, spells, scrying and a natural power either levitation, telekinesis, and being able to control molecular structures but not being able to channel ones energy through a wand. This set of news sent the Grimaldi's to investigate which they later discovered that Max's lineage came from a powerful wizardry family from England. Max's father was a wizard but in order to hide their family from a prophecy their family had immigrated to the United States and stopped the practice of such magic for generations and to some extent their magic would skip generations, which explained Max's lack of magical powers. They sent their kids to Hollywood Heights but two years later they received some life altering news.

Here we are on a bright Tuesday morning, there was nothing to suggest that some mysterious things would be happening soon that would involve a young 13 year old boy with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. At half past eight, Paige heard an owl tapping on her kitchen window, she reached over and opened the window to allow the bird in. She took the letter that the owl had being carrying and gave the bird some water. Yet there it was a letter that would forever change her family's life:

_Mr. & Mrs. Grimaldi _

_ 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco _

The letter was addressed to both her and her husband yet it didn't have the senders name. Paige hurriedly opened the letter.

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Grimaldi,

Although we haven't met I feel like I have known your family for years. Mr. Grimaldi as you know that your family comes from an extensive lineage of very powerful witches and wizards. One of them being Godric Gryffindor, I am writing this letter in-regards to the prophecy made centuries ago about your family. I do not know what knowledge you might have about the prophecy but it is imperative that you are well informed about the situation; The prophecy made about your family is intertwined with another prophecy which was made about one of my students, Harry James Potter. I apologize but given the circumstances I cannot further discuss this situation through this letter. If it is alright with you Mr. Grimaldi I would like to meet with you and discuss this situation with your family. If its not an inconvenience I'll be arriving at your residence at 7 PM via the floo network. I hope that with this meeting I'll be able to shed some light to the prophecy not only about the one involving your family but also the one made about young Mister Potter. I also apologize that we couldn't be meeting under better circumstances.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

After reading the letter Paige was astonished at what the letter was about. How was she going to explain this to her children. They didn't know about the prophecy and she knew very little, she knew that in the recent years it had been tied to another but she had no idea that it involved Harry Potter the boy who had defeated an evil wizard at the age of one.

Throughout the day she couldn't help but think about what the letter had stated, and how her family was involved with Harry's prophecy. She couldn't stop thinking about the day she learned that the prophecy made many centuries ago about the Grimaldi family was specifically about her son Avery. The initial shock was finding out that both of her kids weren't only magical from her lineage but also from their fathers side. The surprises didn't stop at just that but also at the fact that Avery was directly involved with the prophecy made about the family. She clearly remembered the day Max and her went to Stephan's house and when he told them the prophecy:

"At the beginning of the 7th month a geminate child will be born he is tied to another born as the 7th month dies. Intertwined by destiny he is the weapon the Dark Lord knows not; his magic is altered and prevailing. Marked by the everlasting sign of his lineage."

Paige couldn't believe that the day had finally come, the day that Max and her would have to discuss ever changing events in their family's lives to their children. Or the day when they would tell Avery about the prophecy that was specifically about him. Something that she didn't find out about until her children had received their entry letters to Hollywood Heights.

7 PM couldn't come any faster Paige had discussed the letter with Max already. They had informed Avery and Charlotte that the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in Scotland, would be coming over to discuss some very important news with the family. Avery was not to pleased with the idea that some stranger would be coming to visit let alone come and talk to them about important news. He felt that what could an ordinary wizard possible know about them that they didn't know already. Avery knew that he was different even in the Wizarding World he was different. Charlotte and him possessed magic from two different worlds. Two worlds that in a way should not have known of each other. Nobody could blame his parents for falling in love, let alone know of each others worlds. Paige was up front about her family but Max not knowing himself that he belonged to magical world of his own could not have given her a fair warning. He possessed magic that he was not allowed to share with muggles and he possessed magic that he could not allow wizards to know about. Both Charlotte and Avery attended Hollywood Heights but they also did there independent studies for both muggles and Magic School studies, how they learned and advanced thus far was purely due to the fact that they both shared the common gift of photographic memory. As easy as it seemed Avery was overwhelmed at times what more could be added to his life.

The fireplace at 1329 Prescott Street came to life, green flames engulfed the fireplace. As the flames reduced a tall, thin, and very old man judging by the silver of his hair and beard which were very long that it could be tucked into the mans belt. The man was wearing long green robes and a long purple cloak with silver stars which dragged across the ground. He had light sparkling blue eyes which hid behind half-moon spectacles which rested on his very long and crooked nose.

"Good Evening everyone, I presume we all know as to why I am visiting this evening?" stated Dumbledore, brushing of the ash from the travel.

"The children are still unaware about the whole situation Sir," answered Max, nervously looking at Charlotte and Avery.

"Oh, how rude of me, I happen to be Albus Dumbledore," replied Dumbledore adjusting his half moon spectacles on his nose.

"Sir, I knew who you were the instant you came through the fireplace. You see, I like to be up to date on the news especially that involving the Wizarding World." stated Charlotte.

"That's very nice Miss Grimaldi I am sure you are a very bright witch for your age" stated Dumbledore looking at Charlotte instantly reminded of another on of his students.

"Yes, she is Sir, these are Charlotte and Avery and my Husband Maximilian and I am Paige," said Paige nervously adjusting her attire.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, but if I must insist if you please call me Albus. Sir makes me feel old," answered Albus looking around the room to see if there was any place to sit down.

"Well down to the matter, if we could all please sit. Seeing the gravity of the matter I prefer that everyone is seated," says Albus while taking a seat on the red couch that adorned the living room.

Every one takes a seat on the red sectional just opposite the couch Dumbledore was sitting at. Avery could not stop thinking about how this all seems very strange and he cannot shake the feeling that after this night nothing will be the same.

"Seeing that neither Avery and Charlotte know about the prophecy made about your family I'll start from there," Albus said rearranging his position on the couch making himself more comfortable.

"Many centuries ago a prophecy was made about a very famous wizarding family that were descendants from Godric Gryffindor. The prophecy stated "At the beginning of the 7th month a geminate child will be born he is tied to another born as the 7th month dies. Intertwined by destiny he is the weapon the Dark Lord knows not; his magic is altered and prevailing. Marked by the everlasting sign of his lineage." Once the prophecy was stated the direct descendants from Godric himself packed up and left Britain. They came to America and changed their family name to Grimaldi and stopped the practice of magic. After the years their magic would skip generations and almost vanished completely. Until Stephan Grimaldi showed signs of being a Wizard did the Grimaldi's know that their lineage was still intact. Of course then your father was born but he showed no signs of being a wizard. Then your father met your mother and naturally they fell in love and started a family. By this point the Grimaldi's were sure that the prophecy wouldn't affect their family so they never shared the information with your father. Your grandparents then became worried when they found out that Paige was a witch but not in the sense of our world but a different kind of witch. Then when your mother became pregnant with twins thats when your grandparents made contact with me and discussed the matter about the prophecy. We waited and then the prophecy of young Mister Potter was made and things started becoming strangely intertwined. His prophecy stated "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... Things weren't clear yet so we waited. Then you two were born and it was no mistake that the prophecy was about you Mister Avery. Seeing as, that you were born a twin on the 1st of July and you came from two magical worlds and one thing that made it clear that it was you the prophecy was referring to was the piercing plum eyes that only one other man has had Godric Gryffindor himself. There was no doubt in my mind that the prophecy was about you. Things then took a turn on us, young Mister Potter and Mister Longbottom were both born on the 31st of July and both their parents had defied Voldemort three times. Voldemort decided to go after Lily and James Potter. He killed both of them and when he attempted to kill Mister Potter the spell rebounded and killed Voldemort and left a lightening bolt scar on Mister Potter's forehead. Everyone thought that Voldemort was forever gone including myself, up until 2 years ago when we had sufficient evidence to believe that Voldemort didn't die that night but was merely injured to the point close to death. He roamed the world and thus awaiting his return. That is why I am here Mister Avery to discuss this prophecy and to also offer my services and my school to you. I want you to train and meet Mister Potter seeing as that you two will have a very difficult mission ahead of you once Voldemort returns." Dumbledore stated.

Avery was in the state of shock, he couldn't possibly be the weapon. He couldn't have this when he thought that his life was headed towards some normalcy he was then hit with something else. Now he had to move to another country and leave his friends behind his life all because of two prophecy's. All because of this evil mad man Voldemort, he had read stories about Harry Potter he felt sorry for the boy knowing that he had suffered so much, and thanks to fate he had the future of the Wizarding world on his shoulders. Now after what he had heard from Dumbledore he was now directly involved also. He cursed his luck. What now? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't turn his back on the World let alone on Harry Potter.

"Avery, honey please say something," Paige said worriedly.

"Like, what mom?" he stated "I have no choice do I? It's not like I can be like good luck Harry and carry the guilt that he died because of me."

"Honey, please." She said.

"I get it mom, I really do. It just sucks that its me. I guess I am moving to England then?" Avery stated.

"No, honey we are coming with you." Max stated.

"I don't want to drag you guys along I know that Charlotte enjoys schooling here, and plus mom you run Magic School and dad you have the family business to tend to here also." Avery mentioned.

"No, it will be okay we can regroup and figure things out as it comes along." Max states.

"Dad, its fine I have summer vacations and other holiday breaks when I can come home I can orb remember?" Avery says.

"Your right, but.." he gets cut off by Charlotte

"Dad, it's fine I'll go with him." Charlotte says.

"No, you won't. I will not be put through the torture of you complaining every day about how I brought you to Hogwarts forcefully." Avery states.

Charlotte gave Avery a smile and instantly she knows that he will be okay and that he means it when he says that its okay for the rest of them to remain in San Francisco.

"Well, then it is settled Mister Avery I'll see you in a few days so insure that you have everything packed for your trip to England." Albus says

"Well I best say my good byes and again I am sorry that I couldn't visit with more fortunate news." Albus states as he makes his way the fire place. He then grabs a pinch of floo powder and throws it into the fire which instantly turn emerald green and says Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he steps into the fireplace and is engulfed by the flames and disappears from the Halliwell Manor.


	2. Chapter 2: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter which was written by, JK Rowling . I also not own Charmed which was written by, Constance M. Burge.

**Chapter 2 Sitting, Waiting, Wishing **

Several days had gone by, well 5 to be exact, since Headmaster Dumbledore had stopped by the Grimaldi household and unloaded an unfortunate reality that could not be hidden anymore.

Avery had managed to pack up his whole room into one large wooden trunk, something that couldn't have been done without a little magic. He stared at the empty walls of his room, remembering the last time his hockey and football posters had been taken down. It had been exactly two years. when he had decided that having plain white walls no longer suited him and he had begged his parents for some color. He always loved the color green but his favorite hockey team didn't sport that color so he opted for black and red walls in honor of the BlackHawks. Although the years had passed and he had learned of the Wizarding World it did not change his out look on sports, he still preferred muggle sports over wizards ones. Maybe it was because he never really took a liking for flying on a broomstick and he never was interested in Quidditch.

"Avery, are you okay?" Asked Charlotte.

Turning to face her Avery slowly comes out of his thoughts and has to think about what Charlotte has just asked.

"Yeah, Charlie everything is fine," says Avery, "I guess I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this room, this house, and most of all my annoying twin."

"Oh Yeah, annoying that's what I am to you?" Charlotte countered without waiting for a response.

"Next time I'll think about saving you when you are being chased by DarkLighters," she states while grinning at her twin and moving closer to punch him on the arm.

"Ha, your funny Charlie. Last time I checked I do all the rescuing. But honestly I'm going to miss you," He says forcefully hugging Charlotte, who was trying to wiggle herself out of his grasp.

"What time is he coming for you?" She asks ensuring that she does not look into his eyes. Because if she did she would break down and cry; she had never been apart from her twin, she opted to stay in San Francisco mainly because her cousins could not lose both of them, at least not when it came to fighting off the demons. They needed all the help they could get, especially now that Aunt Phoebe and Piper were busy attending to personal and Magic School matters. On the other hand Charlotte always preferred to be a part of that Magical World not that she didn't like the Wizarding World it just wasn't as exciting as vanquishing demons on a daily basis.

"In about 15 minutes. He said he would be here at 6 o'clock." Avery responded engulfing Charlotte in another hug.

Still holding on to each other they went to where Avery's trunk was located and picked it up. They made their way through the dark hallway and down the stairs that led them to the entrance of the house. Before they had a chance to place the trunk down they heard to fireplace come to life in the living room.

They rushed out of the entrance foyer into the living room and they came face to face with the same wizard that had brought the news that Avery was indeed the Grimaldi that was directly affected by the prophecies.

"Good Evening young Mister and Misses Grimaldi," Dumbledore says, slowly walking towards the twins.

"Hello sir," they both state at exactly the same time.

"Where are Paige and Max?" Dumbledore asks, while dusting his green robes off.

"They are in the Attic looking for the demon that blew up the front door to Aunt Phoebe's house. I guess the demon tried to steal something that belongs to Uncle Coop..." Charlotte breaks mid sentence as Avery gives her a slight shove.

"I'll go get them," She says as she walks towards the entrance.

"So how have you been Avery?" Dumbledore asks.

"Okay, I mean it's strange, you know moving to another country. Going to a new school were I don't know anyone. And to top it off, I don't know how I will be able to keep up with all the Magic School studies that my mother wants me to do." Avery states a little exasperated.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it Avery," Dumbledore says.

"Well, I guess this is me asking," Avery states looking at the headmaster directly in eyes, which for a second looked like they twinkled.

"Yes, of course for that I will have you talk to Professor McGonagall, I presume she will have another student that will be dealing with the same issue as you Avery." said Dumbledore.

Before Avery could respond his parents came through the doorway. His mother looked a little frustrated and annoyed, it was probably his fathers doing. He could just imagine both of them fighting over what spells to use and what the demon actually looked like.

"Are you ready to go honey?" His mother says breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just a little harder than I thought it would be." He states looking at both of his parents and sister.

"We, will miss you, but it wont be to difficult for you to come and see us." His father adds moving forward and hugging his only son and patting him on the top of the head.

"I'll miss you, but I'll keep you posted on any major activities and if I need you help,"Charlotte mentions as she gives him one last hug.

"Don't worry Avery, your sister and cousin are more than capable of taking care of all the demons and I'll be helping out," his mother states, as she ruffles his hair.

"I know, but promise me you guys wont keep me out of the loop on any major demon issues," he states.

"We won't," answers Charlotte.

"We must get going Avery, I have some other business I have to attend to," says Dumbledore as he makes his way to the fireplace.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon," Avery says as he follows Dumbledore to the fireplace. The fireplace soon comes to life and Dumbledore steps in and throws some floo powder and says the Leaky Cauldron. Avery follows and with one last wave he steps into the flames, throws the floo powder and yells, "The Leaky Cauldron"

Avery landed in the fireplace of a very dark and shabby pub. A few old men were sitting in a corner, drinking large glasses of what looks like beer. They all seemed to be smoking pipes, causing a large cloud of smoke to hang over their table. A short man was talking to the old bartender, who was bald and gave the man a toothless smile. Everyone seemed to know Professor Dumbledore; they would wave and smile at him, the bartender crossed the bar saying, "Albus, he just arrived last night, I presume you would like to see him he is in room 11."

"Yes, Tom, but I will also need a room for Avery," said Dumbledore, clapping his hand on Avery's shoulder.

"Yes, of course," said Tom, peering at Avery, "would you like me to put him next to Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Tom, that would be great," responded Dumbledore.

He hurried from behind the bar grabbing some keys, rushed towards Dumbledore and Avery. He lead them up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number 12 on it, which Tom unlocked and opened the door for them.

Inside there was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, there was also a crackling fire in the fire place. Avery walked in and sat on the bed.

"If there's anything you need Avery, don't hesitate to ask," said Tom.

"Mister Grimaldi, I have to go visit another student staying here also, if you need anything just send me a message through the owl post," Dumbledore states, as he and Tom exit out the door.

Avery sat on the bed for a long time, absentmindedly he looked out the window and watched as the sky rapidly changed from a bright blue to deep blue, and then he saw as the purple shot with gold signifying sunset, it finally turned midnight blue. Avery still couldn't believe that he had left San Francisco behind and that he was now going to spend three weeks in London before starting school only so that he could get used to the time difference and change in lifestyle.

"It's been a strange night," he said out loud to no one, yawning, he slumped back onto his pillow and fell asleep.

_That night Avery had the strangest dream, he was running out a huge oak door and down a flight of stone steps and onto some damp grass right outside a large castle. It looked as if a battle was going on, spells were flying left and right. He stopped right outside the castle and looked up at the sky when he saw the fleet of arrows that were raining upon them, along with the arrows he saw a spell directed to someone behind him; as he turned he saw her the girl that the spell was directed towards. She was running full speed towards him, she had her hair pulled back in a simple plait, her chocolate brown eyes were focused on him, she had no idea a spell was about to hit her. He had a choice to make and he knew he had to save her, he couldn't split his magic again he was weak already; but he had to save her. He focused on her and had her orb back inside the castle, at the same time he casted a shield to protect himself from the arrows. Many of the arrows were disintegrated as they crossed the barrier, he was weakening he could no longer hold on and finally the arrows stopped but not before one penetrated his shield and lodged itself in his shoulder. He felt himself fall back on the damp grass, he couldn't breathe, he felt weaker than before; the arrow hurt so badly he recalled his uncle describing the pain of a Dark Lighters arrow and he knew he had very little time to live. He laid there staring at the night sky as it was illuminated by explosions and fires. Then he noticed her again looking down at him her chocolate brown eyes had specks of gold in them, her face was full of worry, she was crying over his body and a strand from her caramel-brown hair came over her face, she didn't even bother to brush it aside. "Why did you do that, Avery? Why didn't you save yourself?" She asked. "Did you even see the spell that was going to hit you?" Avery responded. "So you save me and leave yourself unprotected? Why didn't you just orb out also Avery?" She asked still crying. "You know, I couldn't leave the others outside unprotected?" He responds. "I know," she says, breaking down more. Then everything started going black and he knew he had very little time left. _

Avery woke up as everything faded, he was drenched in cold sweat; this was no normal dream it felt so real. Not only that but who was the girl? He felt like he had known her for a very long time, she looked like she was seventeen and he probably was the same age. This was strange, he thought that he could only have one power as a child of one of the charmed one, never had he heard any of his cousins having more than one. Was it a premonition, it felt so real he could feel the panic the worry of his older self. He would have to write his Aunt Phoebe and ask; but what if it was just a dream? He would just wait and see if he had anymore and then he would decide if he wrote her or not.

It took Avery several days to get used to the fact that he was in London and not San Francisco, it was strange to have such peace and quite without the danger of demons attacking everyday. Never before could he have ditched his responsibilities and go do something for himself without having his parents or aunts look after him. He could go wherever he pleased, as long as it was in London, although Diagon Alley was packed with very fascinating Wizarding shops he didn't want to stay in the cobbled packed street. He could go back home if he pleased, all he had to do was orb, but he had promised his parents that he wouldn't leave London without tell them first.

Avery had breakfast each morning at a small cafe down the street from the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London. He mainly enjoyed it cause it had many American tourist stop by to eat and it felt like he was back home. After breakfast he would walk 6 miles to Little Wormwood Scrubs. He would spend countless hours during the long sunny days laying on the grass either looking up at the sky or doing his homework for Hogwarts and Magic School.

One day Avery felt like he couldn't stay in London and decided to venture out to the outskirts a bit, it wasn't breaking his promise to his parents; not like he was going to another country. So he pulled out a map of muggle United Kingdom and pointed to a random spot and decided to orb there; his finger landed on Oxfordshire, he had no clue where that was or what he could do there but all he knew was that he would be spending his time there today.

When he got to Oxford, he looked around, went to a few shops and he got a few tourist maps and decided that he would go to a museum. He liked museums, he loved learning new things. Avery decided to go to Ashmolean Museum of Art and Archaeology, the museum was great he spent the whole day exploring and learning about British History. When he was observing the Abingdon Sword he noticed her; a young girl about his age with somewhat bushy caramel-brown hair, brown eyes, and rather large front teeth. She wasn't beautiful but she resembled someone he had seen before, Avery couldn't remember where he had seen her before. This girl was pretty in her own way, as he moved towards her to talk to her, a tall man with graying brown hair neared her and said something he couldn't hear. She walked off with the man, he assumed this man was her father or why else would she walk off with him. As she disappeared from his view he noticed that it was getting late and he should be getting back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Several days went by and Avery had yet to venture off into Diagon Alley, he knew he had to buy his school books and such. So that morning for the first time during his stay at the Leaky Cauldron he ate breakfast there, and that's when he noticed a young boy his age with unruly black hair and piercing emerald green eyes, that were hidden behind round glasses sitting at a table alone. Avery, knew that it was Harry Potter, he had overheard Tom tell Dumbledore that he had arrived the night before Avery had. Avery had no interest in bothering the boy and he was a little irked that he was the reason why he was now going to Hogwarts and not Hollywood Heights. He saw Harry get up and walk towards the backyard, he decided to follow before he lost sight of him. He observed as Harry took his wand out and tapped the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stood back as the archway to Diagon Alley opened in the wall. The boy had no idea that Avery was standing behind him witnessing everything. Harry continued to walk down the cobbled stoned road, Avery quickly followed.

There were many brightly colored umbrellas outside cafes, the street was packed with many Wizarding shops, he noticed a sign that read Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. He opted to walk into the Apothecary to replenish his store of potions ingredients. He would also need new robes seeing that he owned no black school robes, so he visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Above all his purchases he had to buy his schoolbooks, he walked over tot he bookshop and the set-up was quite unusual; there was a large iron cage which held hundreds of copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Never had he seen books grappling at each other, locked together in wrestling matches and snapping at each other.

Avery pulled out his booklist out of his back pocket and looked at it carefully for the first time. The book that was in the cage was exactly the book that was on his list for his class Care of Magical Creatures. As he entered Flourish and Blotts, what seemed to be the manager made his way towards him.

"Hogwarts?" he said, "Come to get your books?"

"Yes," Avery said.

"I need you to get out of the way," said the manager, brushing past Avery. He pulled some thick looking gloves, he picked up a stick, and made his way over to the door of the Monster Books cage. He opened the cage and wrestled with a couple books before finally getting one and stroking it on the binding to make it settle down.

"I'm never stocking them again, I thought it was bad when we stocked copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_- they cost a fortune, and we never found them... Well, what else can I help you with?" He asked.

"Yes, I need the following books_ Unfogging the Future_, _Intermediate Transfiguration_, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Three)_, _Numerology and Grammatica_, _A History of Magic_, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, _Magical Drafts and Potions_, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection,_ _Ancient Runes Made Easy_, and _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_," said Avery.

"That's a lot of books, let me see your list so I don't miss any of your books," he says while reaching for the list, "you must be a transfer student or you damaged some of your books over the summer?"

"I'm a transfer student," says Avery.

"I'll be right back with all of your books," he says as he walks off to get the books.

Avery came out Flourish and Blotts thirty minutes later with all his new books, hardly noticing where he was going and running into several people.

He stomped up the stairs to his room, went inside, and dropped all the books onto his bed. The windows were open and the sun was shinning inside. He could hear the busy street noises coming from outside.

As the days went by, Avery started to wonder when he would see Dumbledore again since it was almost time for the school year to start and he hadn't a clue where Kings Cross station was at. He saw lots of what seemed like students shopping for their school supplies but he didn't speak to any of them.

Avery woke on the last day of the holiday and he was hoping that today he would see Dumbledore if not he would just talk to Harry Potter and ask him where Kings Cross Station was at or he could just orb and see what happens. He got up, got dressed, and made his way down the stairs he was going to bookstore and see what books caught his eye this time. The last few days he had gone back to Oxfordshire to look for her but he had no luck so he opted to stay in Diagon Alley and read, since he loved reading so much.

He was just on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron when he heard someone yell.

"HARRY!HARRY!"

She was standing with a red headed, lanky tall boy. They were standing outside Florean Fortescue's- the boy was very pasty and freckly, unlike him she was quite tanned, they were both waving at Harry. Avery tried so hard not stare at what was going on, he had half a mind to go up to them and start talking to them. Instead he felt like he should let the friends be and made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

As he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron he was stopped by Tom "Mister Avery, Arthur Weasley would like to speak to you," Tom says leading him to a long table located in the middle of the bar were an older man with flaming ginger hair was sitting down next to a short, plump woman who also had ginger hair. Avery presumed she was his wife.

"Arthur, sorry to interrupt but Avery has finally arrived, seeing that you are still down here I thought that you might want to speak to him?" Tom stated.

"Yes, and thank you Tom, and you haven't interrupted anything all is good," Arthur mentions as Tom decides to walk back behind the bar to attend his other costumers.

"So, what can I help you with Sir," Avery asks while extending out his hand to Arthur Weasley.

"Oh, nonsense call me Arthur, and I was sent by Albus he mentioned that he wouldn't be able to make it to show you where Kings Cross Station is at, so he told me to take care of it," Arthur says while taking his hand and firmly shaking it.

"That's awfully nice of you Mister Weasley, and I'd very much like that seeing as I'm not from around the area." Avery says gazing towards the door were he noticed a certain girl walk through the door accompanied by Harry and the boy with red hair which if he didn't know any better was almost positive was Mister Weasley's son.

"It's no big deal our children also go to Hogwarts and since we have been on vacation to Egypt we haven't had time to do school shopping so it was a tad bit last minute," interjected Molly Weasley, " so we are spending the night and also taking Harry with us."

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence two identical twins with red hair came running down the stairs, one of them had small black ball in his hands he threw it to the younger red headed boy next to Harry. The ball exploded as it made contact with the boy and cover him in black guppy paint.

"Fred, George," Molly yelled causing the twins to stop mid stride, "What have I told you about your pranks."

"Sorry mum, but Ron asked for it, he took some of our sweets from our trunk," one of the twins responds to his mother.

"Molly, its alright just a harmless prank nothing a little magic can't clean up," says Arthur, "Scourgify." All the black paint that covered the boy named Ron disappeared.

"Boys, come over here and meet another one of your fellow classmate," says Arthur sitting back down.

They all made their way towards the long table and stare at Avery with amazement never recalling seeing him at Hogwarts before.

"So, everyone this is Avery Grimaldi," says Molly taking a seat next to her husband, "Avery dear, these are my sons Fred, George, and Ronald, the others will be down shortly you will meet them hopefully by tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you guys," Avery states reaching out to shake each one of their hands.

"If you are one of our classmates how come we haven't seen you before?" Asked Ron. Before Avery had a chance to answer the girl he had seen and he so desired to get to know answered for him.

"Well, Ronald haven't you noticed that his accent isn't British at all," she stated as she rolled her eyes, "clearly he is a transfer student." Extending out her hand to Avery "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you."

"Um, yeah nice to meet you," Avery says slightly quite, taking her small warm and soft hand in his, "Yeah, I'm not British, I'm actually American. San Francisco to be exact, Dumbledore actually came to my house and told me that I'd be better off studying at Hogwarts rather than Hollywood Heights seeing as wizards have been around longer on this side of the world." Finally letting go of her hand.

"And I'm Harry Potter, I've seen you around have you been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the last three weeks?" He asks as he extends his hand to Avery.

"Yeah, I have actually, I've been running around muggle London exploring really," Avery says taking his hand giving it a quick shake and giving him a brief look in the eyes before looking away.

"America, thats interesting do muggles live differently than the ones here in London?" Arthur asks looking rather excited.

"Actually some things are pretty much the same, but yeah we have our differences like possible fashion trends and the way we speak but other than that we all pretty much live the same way," Avery responds looking at the twins who seem to be scheming something to get Ron again.

"Well, I have to go pack all my stuff and look over all my stuff to see if I'm missing anything. I'll see all of you either later or tomorrow, it was a pleasure meeting all of you," Avery says and starts walking towards the stairs.

"Look Hermione, I think I found someone that is just like you," Ron says as he chuckles and nudges Harry.

"That's not funny Ronald, he was very nice and its not a bad idea, maybe you can learn a few things from him," Hermione says as she watches Avery walk up the stairs.

The next morning waking up bright and early he head down to breakfast were Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet. He took a seat across from him when he saw Mrs. Weasley make her way towards the table with a young girl with long straight red hair and Hermione. The sat down near each other and Mrs. Weasley was talking about love potions and they all seemed rather bubbly and giggly. When he heard Ron and Harry come in, Ron was asking Harry about something and Harry didn't seem to want to discuss the topic in-front of anyone. At that moment another red headed young man stormed in. After breakfast it was chaos everyone dragging their trunks down the narrow staircase and piling them at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. As he made his way to the doorway he could hear Ron and Hermione fighting about Hermione's cat Crookshanks and something about a rat Scabbers. He decided to go wait to with Mr. Weasley who was outside waiting for the Ministry car, but before he could go outside he stuck his head inside.

"They are here," he said, "Harry, Avery come on." He took Avery and Harry to the first of the two dark green cars each driven by a wizard wearing emerald green suits.

"In you both get," said , looking around the street.

Avery followed suite and joined Harry in the back of the car they were later joined by Hermione, Ron, and the young man with red hair.

"I'm Percy Weasley, Head Boy at Hogwarts this year it's a pleasure meeting you," Percy stated holding his hand out to Avery.

"Head Boy?" Avery asked taking Percy's hand in his, "We don't have Head Boys at my old school, what exactly are they?"

"It's like a president for your school basically," Hermione answers before Percy has a chance to answer the question.

"Okay, makes sense," Avery says, adverting his gaze from hers to the window.

The rest of the trip to King's Cross was pretty boring compared to all of the sight-seeing he had been doing the last three weeks. Once at the station Mr. Weasley seemed to stay pretty close to him and Harry.

"All right," Mr. Weasley said, looking around at the group. "Let's go in pairs, since there is so many of us."

Mr. Weasley went over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, he was pushing Harry trolley he casually leaned against the barrier and Harry did the same, both seemed like they had fallen through the wall and disappeared. Percy and his sister went next running through the barrier. Fred and George followed, then Mrs. Weasley and Ron.

"Don't worry the barrier is open to magical folks only," Hermione said giving him a reassuring smile, "We can just walk through the barrier if you want."

"Really, in America the Wizarding world is different there are no barriers the Magical world is mixed in with the muggle one its hard to explain I guess."

"We, better get going before Mr. Weasley loses his mind." She states giggling as they walked through the barrier together.

What he saw was definitely different a large scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over the platform that was full of witches and wizards trying to get their children onto the train named the Hogwarts Express. They walked over to were everyone was at and they made their way onto the train past all the packed compartments, to one that was mostly empty. They all loaded the trunks onto it. Then they all went outside to say good-bye but in Avery's case he went to say thank you.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all of her kids, Hermione, and Harry. Harry looked embarrassed, but a little happy. Avery extended his hand to both Weasley's "Thank You Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for your help today."

"Nonsense dear it was not big deal," stated Mrs. Weasley engulfing him into a hug.

He made his way back onto the train to the compartment that he was going to share with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Once they were all in the compartment, Harry and Ron started playing wizards chess and Hermione took to reading, he decided to do his Magic School work. The train picked up speed and his journey to Hogwarts was almost complete.


End file.
